Roleta russa
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Na roleta-russa, só existem seis câmaras e, em uma delas, uma bala estava alojada. x MATT, gen. Presente para Nanase Kei x


**Sumário:** Na roleta-russa, só existem seis câmaras e, em uma delas, uma bala estava alojada.

**Death Note... Não me pertence. Mas o "Matt" que eu encontrei hoje... Talvez. XD**

**Presente para Nanase Kei (duvido que ela vá levar, okay, mas eu tentei x.x)**

* * *

**Roleta-russa**

_1ª câmara_

O barulho ensurdecedor o tirou da cama. Caminhou lentamente em direção a sala de TV de sua casa, onde tinha certeza de ter sido a origem do som. Abriu a porta, vacilante. Não queria que seu pai bêbado viesse brigar com ele, mesmo que sua mãe viesse defende-lo.

Seu pai estava lá, sim. Sua mãe também. E ela encarava o marido de maneira assustadora. Rindo de um jeito meio sádico, louco, enquanto seu companheiro estava jogado no chão da sala, imóvel, com uma _tinta_ vermelha saindo de dentro dele e tingindo o carpete.

"Meu querido, não toque nele". Ela lhe disse, quando o menino foi tocar no pai. "Ele tocou em muitas mulheres além de mim. Então ele está sujo, e eu não quero que você se suje também". A mãe concluiu, suas mãos tremendo enquanto ela colocava outra bala no revólver.

"Então você o limpou?" O menino perguntou, ainda observando o pai com uma grande abertura no crânio. "Sim". Ela murmurou. "Mas eu também estou suja. Então eu vou me limpar agora, está bem?"

"Sim". Ele murmurou, sem entender a real intenção de sua mãe.

"Desculpe por deixa-lo sozinho" Ela finalizou. O menino virou-se para perguntar do que sua mãe estava falando, mas não precisou. O barulho o ensurdeceu, de novo, e a mãe caiu morta no chão.

No outro dia, a Irlanda inteira soube da trágica história da família Jeevas, onde a mulher, ao ser traída, matou o próprio marido e se matou, deixando para trás, o pobre menino, Mail Jeevas...

**X**

_2ª câmara_

"Você vai gostar desse orfanato, é apenas para crianças especiais". O senhor murmurou, sorrindo. Mail teve um calafrio. A última pessoa que o chamou de "especial" se matou em sua frente. "Mas você não pode dizer seu nome, lá". O velho o alertou.

"E então, do que eles vão me chamar?" O ruivo perguntou, sem entender. O que era aquele orfanato? Aquilo era mesmo um orfanato?

"Matt". E sorriu.

Aquele velho era realmente muito estranho.

**X**

_3ª câmara_

Colocou o livro sob a mesa, vendo a poeira pairar no ar, lentamente. Abriu a enciclopédia, enquanto ajeitava-se na cadeira da biblioteca, e instantaneamente começou a procurar o que tanto queria saber.

**Assassinato ou assassínio**

_Ato de tirar a vida de outrem intencionalmente._

_Um fanático muçulmano do Século XI conhecido como "o Velho da Montanha", comandava na Síria um pequeno exército que utilizava para executar cruentas vinganças políticas e submeter por terror a região._

_Para estimular ainda mais a crueldade de seus homens, obrigava-os a consumir haxixe antes de sair a campo, com o qual os seus guerreiros se tornavam ainda mais cruéis e desapiedados._

_Por essa razão, os sequazes do "Velho da Montanha" eram chamados "hashashin", que em árabe significa "consumidor de haxixe", mas a palavra, em pouco tempo, seria usada para designar também aos matadores._

_O velho líder teve sucessores que continuaram com os mesmos sangrentos métodos de dominação, até que o último deles foi capturado e executado sumariamente por Gengis Khan._

"Você é um garoto muito estranho". Uma voz à sua frente lhe disse. Matt levantou os olhos, só para ver um loiro de cabelos estilo chanel, e usando o que parecia ser um pijama totalmente preto.

"Você também". Ele replicou, sabendo de seus riscos, já que aquele garoto tinha um grande índice de violência. Mas Matt já não tinha mais medo, era possível ver tal fato em seus olhos.

"Você é corajoso". O loiro falou, ameaçador. Porém, o ruivo não mudou seu olhar. "Gostei de você".

Ambos sorriram.

"Matt".

"Mello".

Era o início de uma grande amizade.

**X**

_4ª câmara_

Matt caminhou pela chuva, sem ligar. Um ano depois de Mello e Near irem embora, um ano depois de L ser morto, ele trilhava seu caminho.

Fazia, naquele dia, quinze anos, sendo que dez deles passara se esforçando para ser um sucessor. Apenas um sucessor. _Só um maldito sucessor_.

Matt não queria isso. Não queria ser apenas um substituto de um detetive famoso. Queria ser algo mais. _Algo mais_.

Algo mais que o menino irlandês que ficou órfão, ao perder a família inteira, pela loucura da mãe e a infidelidade do pai.

E foi pensando no que seria dali pra frente – não mais um substituto, ou um menino órfão – que se lembrou de algo que pesquisou e memorizou, tempos atrás.

**Revólver**

_Um_ _revólver_ _(do inglês "revolver") é um tipo de pistola, uma arma de fogo manual, de repetição, de porte individual, de um só cano e com calibres variados. O depósito de cartuchos do revólver é constituído por um tambor ou cilindro giratório com várias câmaras ou culatras (de 5 a 9), onde ficam os cartuchos, permitindo tantos tiros quantas forem as cargas que contiver esse tambor. Difere-se das demais pistolas pela presença de um tambor, que executa um arco de revolução a cada disparo, durante a fase de alimentação, de onde provém seu nome. Outra diferença é que com a explosão do projétil, os gases escapam pelo tambor, ao contrário da pistola, que os gases são reaproveitados para acionar novamente o sistema para novo disparo. Sistema patenteado por E. H. Collier em 1818 e desenvolvido por Samuel Colt._

_O revólver é uma arma de fogo de acionamento mecânico, isto é, para fazer o disparo é necessário pressionar o gatilho, que ao mesmo tempo em que arma o cano, efetua um giro no tambor, alinhando, dessa forma, a munição com o cano._

_Exemplo marcante é enquadrado pelos revólveres de calibre Magnum (.357 magnum), mais temíveis que muitas pistolas semi-automáticas, por vezes mais que algumas submetralhadoras._

Sorriu, decidido.

Só começaria sua nova vida, após comprar um revólver de calibre Magnum.

**X**

_5ª câmara_

Foi fumando um cigarro barato e jogando em seu game portátil, que Matt, enfim, percebeu no que se metera: em mais uma briguinha de Mello e Near pelo posto de L.

Matt não entendia porque eles queriam ser substitutos. E, também, não ligava. Desde que estivesse se divertindo.

E tinha coisa mais divertida que ajudar seu melhor amigo a capturar um assassino louco de outros assassinos que se achava um deus e que eliminava os outros através de um caderno sobrenatural?

Com certeza não.

Bom, havia. Mas Matt não tinha tempo de encontrar outras cinco pessoas como ele, para joga-lo.

O jogo se chamava Roleta-russa.

Esse jogo que as pessoas costumavam chamar de "suicídio".

**Suicídio**

_Suicídio (do latim sui caedere), termo criado por Desfontaines, matar-se, é um ato que consiste em pôr fim intencionalmente à própria vida._

_Define-se suicídio como a atitude individual de extinguir a própria vida, podendo ser causada, entre outros fatores, por um elevado grau de sofrimento, que tanto pode ser verdadeiro ou ter sua origem em algum transtorno afetivo, transtorno psiquiátrico como a psicose aguda (quando o indivíduo sai da realidade, porém não o percebe) ou a depressão delirante. Em todos os três casos, a probabilidade de atitude tão extrema é consideravelmente potencializada se houver uso contínuo de drogas e de bebidas alcoólicas. O suicida pode, ou não, deixar uma nota de suicídio._

_No mundo, 815 000 pessoas cometeram suicídio no ano 2000, o que perfaz 14,5 mortes por 100 000 habitantes (uma morte a cada 40 segundos)._

_Países do Leste Europeu são os recordistas em média de suicídio por 100.000 habitantes. A Lituânia (41,9), Estônia (40,1), Rússia (37,6), Letônia (33,9) e Hungria (32,9). Guatemala, Filipinas e Albânia estão no lado oposto, com a menor taxa, variando entre 0,5 e 2. Os demais estão na faixa de 10 a 16._

_Em números absolutos, porém, a China lidera as estatísticas. Foram 195 mil suicídios no ano de 2000, seguido pela Índia com 87 mil, a Rússia com 52,5 mil, os Estados Unidos com 31 mil, o Japão com 20 mil e a Alemanha com 12,5 mil. O suicídio é cometido mais freqüentemente pelos homens do que pelas mulheres. Na realidade, o número de tentativas que costumam ser bem-sucedidas é maior nos homens do que nas mulheres, sem dúvida porque os homens escolhem, geralmente, métodos mais violentos (enforcamento ou revólver contra intoxicação por medicamentos para as mulheres)._

_Com relação à idade, se os jovens são particularmente vítimas deste problema, o número de suicídios é ainda mais importante com uma idade mais elevada, tendo a curva de suicídios masculinos a forma de um n, com um pico próximo aos 50-60 anos._

_O suicídio afeta todo mundo, sem distinção de "classe". Acredita-se que o meio cultural influencie as taxas de suicídio. Altos níveis de coesão social e nacional reduzem as taxas de suicídio. Essas são mais elevadas junto às pessoas aposentadas, desempregadas, divorciadas, sem filhos, urbanas, vivendo sozinhas. As taxas aumentam nos períodos de incerteza econômica (apesar de a pobreza não ser uma causa direta). A maior parte dos suicidas sofre de desordens psicológicas. A depressão é uma das causas mais freqüentes. As doenças psíquicas graves ou doenças crônicas podem também ser causa de suicídios._

_Do ponto de vista do indivíduo, o suicídio é raramente percebido como um fim. Ele é, ao contrário, considerado como a única alternativa possível para escapar de uma situação considerada insuportável. Outros motivos existem: encontrar uma pessoa querida falecida, sofrimento por remorsos, etc._

_Finalmente, a taxa de suicídios é também influenciada pela cobertura da mídia em torno do suicídio de pessoas célebres. Mesmo o suicídio fictício de um personagem de um drama popular pode conduzir a uma alta temporária da taxa de suicídios (como aconteceu com a publicação de Os Sofrimentos do Jovem Werther, de Goethe)._

"Um dia eu irei joga-lo". Matt prometeu.

**X**

_6ª câmara_

Respirou fundo e entrou no velho carro, repassando o plano, mais uma vez, dentro de sua cabeça.

"Vamos lá, é simples". Ele murmurou para si, ajeitando seus óculos de piloto de avião e acomodando-se no banco de couro.

Era muito simples.

Distrair a atenção das pessoas ao redor, para que Mello pudesse seqüestrar Takada.

Apenas isso.

Só isso.

Era simples. Bem simples.

Tão simples, que não podia dar errado.

Mas deu.

Já que Matt e Mello pensaram em tudo...

Menos numa forma de escapar, caso ele estivesse cercado.

E ele estava.

Que ironia!

E, mesmo encurralado, ele ainda pensava que aquilo era apenas um jogo.

Um jogo que estava perdendo.

Talvez sua roleta-russa.

Saiu do carro, completamente calmo.

"Bom, como sou cúmplice do seqüestro da Takada... Aposto como querem me fazer muitas perguntas. Não vão atirar em mi..."

**Quem diria que a bala estaria na última câmara, Matt?**

**Roleta-russa**

_Roleta russa é um jogo de azar onde os participantes colocam uma bala — tipicamente apenas uma — em uma das câmaras de um revólver. O tambor do revólver é girado e fechado, de modo que a localização da bala é desconhecida. Os participantes apontam a arma para suas cabeças e atiram, correndo o risco da provável morte caso a bala esteja na câmara engatilhada._

_A forma do jogo pode ser tão variado quanto o número de participantes ou seus motivos (demonstrações de bravura, suicídio, etc.), mas tipicamente uma única bala é colocada num revólver de seis tiros, resultado numa chance de 1 em 6 (ou 17) de o revólver disparar a bala. O tambor do revólver pode ser girado novamente para reiniciar as condições de jogo ou o gatilho pode ser puxado continuamente. O uso de revólveres com menos câmaras (tipicamente cinco) ou o aumento do número de rodadas pode aumentar o risco dramaticamente._

_Existem inúmeras lendas a respeito da invenção da roleta russa. Muitas delas, presumivelmente, apontam para a Rússia, ou ocorre entre soldados russos. Em uma das lendas, prisioneiros russos do Século XIX seriam forçados a jogar enquanto os guardas cuidavam das conseqüências. Em outra versão, oficiais desesperados e suicidas do exército russo jogavam para impressionarem uns aos outros._

_Se oficiais czaristas jogavam ou não, não se sabe. Em um texto das tropas oficiais czaristas, John Bushnell, um historiador especialista russo da Northwestern University, em Evanston, Estados Unidos, cita duas memórias de veteranos quase-contemporâneos do exército russo: O Duelo (1905), por Alexandre Ivanovich Kuprin, e Da Águia Dupla à Bandeira Vermelha (1921), por Pyotr Krasnov. Ambos os livros falam dos comportamentos imorais e suicidas dos oficiais, mas a roleta russa não é mencionada em nenhum deles. Se o jogo não teve sua origem na vida real, mas em ficção, ambas as possibilidades apontam para o exército russo._

_O armamento de uso pessoal dos oficiais do exército russo de 1895 a 1930 era o revólver Nagant M1895. Sendo um revólver de ação dupla, o tambor do Nagant gira em sentido horário até que o cão entre em ação. Como o cilindro não se move como nos ejetores manuais dos revólveres modernos, ele pode ser girado livremente para tornar a posição da bala aleatória. Entretanto, ele comporta sete balas, e não seis, o que deixa algumas dúvidas sobre a veracidade da teoria. É possível que oficiais russos disparassem seis e deixassem o sétimo projétil vivo. Devido à grande profundidade das câmaras do tambor no Nagant — e dos princípios nos quais o seu design se fundamenta — seria difícil dizer, de fora, em qual câmara está a bala e quais foram disparadas; isto adicionaria incerteza nos resultados._

* * *

Okay... Não me perguntem de onde eu tirei essa fanfic. E nem o porquê de eu ter presenteado a Nanase Kei.

Mas, pqp, é a Nanase Kei! É a escritora mais foda que já existiu! Aquela que está num pedestal que você consegue nunca alcançar... Aquela que eu quero ser quando eu crescer i...i

Aquela que me fez A-M-A-R as Centric Fics e a única que me fez chorar, quando eu li "Fumaça".

Aquela que eu tenho metade das fanfic adicionadas nos meus favoritos.

Certo, nós nunca nos falamos, nem trocamos alguma idéia (tá certo que isso ocorrerá um dia¬¬)... Acho que você nem sabe quem eu sou, né? ç.ç

Mas eu sou uma grande fã, e decidi dar, ao menos, a melhor fanfic centrada no Matt que eu já consegui fazer... Ou pelo menos a que eu conseguir terminar.

Eu fiquei com essa fanfic martelando por 24 horas! (Sério, e a Chibi Anne pode afirmar) e acho que...

ELA NÃO CHEGA NEM AOS PÉS DE UMA SUA, NANASE KEI ç.ç

... Okay, eu vou parar de me rebaixar, antes que a Chibi Anne venha me bater o-o

Bom, eu espero que tenha gostado desse presente n.n"

Agora... Algumas coisas menos emos e mais técnicas.

1) Obrigada, Chibi Anne, por betar a fanfic e me dizer que eu não sou uma ficwritter ruim, mesmo que esteja mentindo para que eu me sinta melhor 83

2) Todas as informações, sobre Assassinato, Revólver, Suicídio ou Roleta-Russa foram tiradas da Wikipedia, e eu digo: é tão legal ler essas coisas 83

Ah sim! Todo mundo diz sobre "Cores da Morte", mas eu não consigo ler. Porque eu sou uma pessoa bem depressiva pessoalmente e, se eu ainda não quero morrer, tenho um livro que eu quero publicar. XD

**Agora...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
